witnfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
Chapter 1: Bree Chapter 2: Fornost Chapter 3: Sarn Ford Chapter 4: The Barrow-downs Chapter 5: Rivendell Chapter 6: Ettenmoors Chapter 7: Gundabad Chapter 8: Nordinbad Chapter 9: Mirkwood Quest goal 1: Defeat Wulfrun After a cutscene the chapter starts with a boss battle! You're attacked by Wulfrun, the proud owner of a Fell Beast. He immediately summons a wall of fire so you can't attack him in melee. When he has around 75% health left, he'll teleport close to you and start attacking you and your teammates. This should be one of the easier boss battles in this game so just hit him hard and he should go down quickly. Wulfrun drops a scroll for the Cult of the Lidless Eye quest. Quest goal 2: Continue on to the home of Radagast After another cutscene, it's time to explore Mirkwood! Soon, you'll encounter a Warg. Sadly, you will not be able to fight these creatures. They just warn the Orcs that you're coming. After a short walk you'll see a pool of water in front of you with an Orc encampment to the right. Enter the camp and you should see an archer on a ledge. Kill him. Some more archers appear, use ranged attacks or Beleram to deal with them. Soon the Uruk-hai will charge you. There are around a dozen Uruk-hai with shields or two-handed weapons. Fortunately they attack you in waves. As long as you evade the shield charge this fight shouldn't be much of a problem. When most enemies are dead, two Orc archers and another Uruk-hai berserker appear, allowing you to move on. Enter the cave. Farin can open a hidden passage to the left where you'll find two chests. Further down the cave you'll encounter a troll. Killing him should be easy, by now you should know how to evade his attacks. When the troll is down, check all the lootpiles and then enter the next area. Here you'll fight spiders for the first time! The small spiders aren't much of a problem but the giant spiders can be quite tough. After all the spiders in the open area are dead, there are two paths but they both lead to the same area and another fight. Continue on and you'll arrive near a small stream. Archers appear and Uruk-hai charge you. Go left for a lootpile then follow the stream upwards while dealing with all the enemies. Go left again and you'll see Radagast's home in front of you. Quest goal 3: Defeat the spider horde The next battle should be pretty simple. Radagast isn't home and you're attacked by waves of spiders. When they're all dead, collect Radagast's staff (quest goal 4). Quest goal 5: Search for the missing wizard Radagast The next area is rather big and it's easy to miss something, so take your time. Follow the path and two Orcs, one Uruk-hai carrying a shield and an archer attack you. Kill them and then move on. Next in line, awaiting to be killed are two archers, one Orc and two Uruk-hai carrying a shield. Another Orc and Uruk-hai soldier show up as reinforcements. Proceed to the next area. The next fight can be quite challenging, here's what you'll face: two Uruk-hai berserkers (warhammer), three Uruk-hai soldiers carrying a shield, five Orcs and three archers. They won't attack you at the same time so stay in the beginning and deal with them wave by wave. You can now go left into a small pool of water or right. For now, go right. Go right again, you got the right path if it takes you under a tree. Follow the path and you should see a camp. This camp contains: three Uruk-hai berserkers (warhammer), three Uruk-hai soldiers (shield), four archers, six orcs. First wave: the berserker, two uruk-hai (shield), three archers and three orcs. Second wave: uruk-hai (shield) and orc. Third wave: 1 archer (in the back of the camp), two uruk-hai berserkers (warhammer), two orcs. As long as you don't rush ahead, you should be able to clear the camp. If you're having trouble with this fight, try to kill the archers first. When everyone is dead, free the Elf for the sidequest: The Captive. As you leave the camp, go right and follow the path for a chest. Now go back and go under the tree again. An ambush! Three Uruk-hai and three archers. Not much of a threat. When they're dead, go right and follow the pool of water. Another ambush! This time you'll face one Uruk-hai berserker, two Uruk-hai (shield), two Orcs and three archers. Go righ t where the Uruk-hai berserker was standing, there's a wall that Farin can bring down. Inside you'll find a chest. Go on to the next area. You'll be attacked by spiders but it's nothing you can't handle. The next open area has a more challenging fight with quite a lot of spiders. When they're all down, there are three paths to choose from. Take the path to the right. Kill the spiders and then loot the chest to your right. Continue on and you'll see that all three paths lead to the same open area where another fight awaits you. Continue on to the next area and the boss fight! Quest goal 6: Defeat Saenathra If you freed the Elf (Glorhirin), he'll help you during this fight. The battle itself is pretty straightforward. Try to hit Saenathra in her face for more damage. She'll summon some small spiders but just keep attacking her. She might grab you, which starts a simple quick-time event. If you watch your health this fight shouldn't be that hard. When she's dead, free Radagast to trigger a conversation and a cutscene. You can talk to the Elf for a reward. And this completes the Mirkwood chapter! Chapter 10: Urgost's Lair Chapter 11: Carn Dûm Category:Guide